Perfect
by britchic
Summary: One shot fluff. Journey.


A fluff piece about how the journey proposal could of gone.

"All I'm saying is I think I should be there," Sonny said, lining up his next shot. Pulling his cue back he struck the ball and watched as it rolled into the corner pocket.

"Sonny, you are not going to be there when I propose! I'm a big boy now. I don't need you to hold my hand." Jason moved round the table giving Sonny the space he needed to make his next shot, which he missed.

"Not holding your hand, just a bit of…friendly support," offered Sonny as Jason leant over to examine the table.

"Oh no. I know you and Carlys 'friendly support.' It would involve popcorn and nachos if you had your way. No, tonight will be just the two of us, romantic…And that means NO big brother," said Jason firmly, walking through to the kitchen, Sonny hot on his heels.

"But the big brother should be there. Hopefully this is going to be the only time she gets engaged and I'd like to see it." Sonny was practically whining now.

"So I'll video it for you. Anyway…it's because you're the big brother that you shouldn't be there," Jason called behind him as he walked back to the pool table, a fresh bottle of beer in his hands.

"Why not?" Sonny picked up the cue again and began to analyse the table.

"Because, big brother, once I propose and she says yes…"

"Bit cocky," Sonny remarked as he lined up his cue and pulled it back.

"After she says yes," Jason continued. "Well we may decide to head upstairs. In fact we might not make it to the stairs. This pool table has always been very comfy," he mused, patting the wooden edge. Sonny let the cue slip at the last second, missing the ball but scratching the felt.

"Jason! Please, I did not need to hear that, that was an overshare. I'm the big brother…"

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be there tonight," Jason half yelled in triumph.

"All I'm saying is I think I should be there," Carly said as she sat on the bed following Courtney around the room with her eyes.

"Why? I am not going to let you gatecrash mine and Jasons evening. Tonight's going to be just the two of us. Quiet. Romantic. Carly, he's even cooking," Courtney replied, applying blush to her cheeks and looking back at her friend in the mirror.

"I could serve the food. I would be in the kitchen the whole time; you wouldn't even know I was there." Carly was half begging now as she watched Courtney apply her lipstick, the same deep red wine colour that her dress was.

"Why do you want to come so much? It's just dinner…isn't it?" Courtney whirled around on her heel and eyed the dark blonde who was now fiddling with the bed spread.

"Of course…It's just…you know…it's been so long since the fab four has dinner together and I thought tonight would be a nice night…"

"We had dinner last week Carly, remember. Sonny cooked, you attempted to help," Courtney corrected her as she continued her journey across the room to get her straighteners before turning back to her dressing table.

"Okay Courtney. I didn't want to have to tell you like this but…I'm dying. I have a week to live and I want to spend it with my family." Courtney picked up a nail varnish and threw it over her shoulder. Carly caught it with an indignant 'hey.'

"Carly look. Jason and I…we haven't had a chance to spend much time together recently, what with everything that's been happening. Tonight's about us. No Sonny, no business…and no cell phone. He's agreed to switch it off for the evening." Courtney smiled shyly to herself at the thought of Jason wanting to spend the whole evening with her, no distractions. Carly caught the smile.

"Then I'll stay away," she caved, moving behind Courtney, taking the straighteners from her hand and beginning to straighten the back sections of her hair.

"Jason, I think the time has come for us to have ithei/ talk." Sonny was seated on the sofa that had been pushed back to make way for the dinner table, which was just big enough for two.

"The talk?" Jason looked up from the cutlery he was carefully placing around each plate. He was dressed now and wore a black shirt with a black pair of slacks and black boots.

"Yes Jason, ithei/ talk. Now I am Courtneys older brother, and I'm the only one she has, so regardless of whether or not you're my best friend, I must still tell you the following: If you ieveri/ hurt my little sister, in any way shape or form, I will make sure that you are taken care of." Jason stared him in the face before laughing and turning back to the napkins.

"What is so funny about what I just said?" Sonny stood in front of the blue eyed man, hands on hips and an offended look on his face.

"Sonny, whenever you want something taken care of, you ask me to do it. What, am I going to take care of myself?" Sonny looked him dead in the eye.

"Well Max has always wanted to move up the ranks. This could be his chance." Jason gave him a single look and put down the lighter he was using to light the two candles in the middle of the mahogany table.

"All joking aside Sonny. I will never hurt Courtney on purpose. I can't promise to you or to her that she will not get hurt at some point, with the job and all but I would never set out to hurt her. I'm not very experienced with women and I don't think I've ever been in love, like proper love, but I know that Courtney is the woman I want to spend my life with. When I'm with her, the whole world seems better, no matter what has happened during the day, what I've done, I know that going home to her will just brighten it all. She's the one Sonny. I'm positive about it," Jason finished quietly. Sonny stood for a second, the icy look in his eye melting. All of a sudden he grabbed Jason by the shoulders and pulled him into a giant bear hug. Jason hesitantly patted his back several times, still shocked from Sonnys show of affection. Pulling back Sonny wiped a stray tear off his cheek.

"Something in my eye," he said gruffly, taking a long swig of his beer. Jason gave a knowing smile and picked up his beer too.

"To the future Mrs Morgan," toasted Sonny, raising his bottle to Jasons before drinking out of it again. Jason smiled, drank and then sat his bottle down, remembering he still had one thing to do. He walked over to the dimmer switch and put the lights down low. Now the brightest light came from the candles he had strategically placed around the room.

"Don't let me forget. The chicken must come out in 5 minutes. Other wise it's going to burn." He picked up his now half filled bottle of beer again, but nearly dropped it when he noticed the vision standing at the top of the stairs.

Courtney had put on a deep red dress, which had spaghetti straps that crossed at the back and had a high slit up one side. Her hair was straight and cascaded over her shoulders, one side tucked behind her ear to reveal a diamond stud, a present from Jason. Quickly she turned to Carly beside her.

"How do I look?"

"Like Cinderella," she said.

"Before or after midnight?" asked Courtney frowning. Carly gave her a gentle shove on the shoulder, setting her off down the stairs.

"Have you got the ring," Sonny whispered in his ear. Jason stopped breathing for a second, frantically trying to remember where he had put it. Sonny tapped the pocket of his trousers and Jason breathed a sigh of relief, glaring just a little at his friend for worrying him. Turning back he concentrated on his angel.

She floated down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of him, gently pushing his chin up which he had not yet closed. Smiling she gave him a short and sweet kiss on the lips before pulling back and grinning at him. Their moment was ruined by an IM sound coming from Jasons laptop.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, moving towards the desk where the laptop was set up. Jason dodged in front of her.

"No one. It's Emily. Family stuff, you know. Wait here, I'll shut it down." He ran over to the laptop and pulled up his and Emilys conversation.

EMQ: Jason, when are you proposing?

EMQ: Tonight?

EMQ: Jason?

EMQ: Have you done it yet?

EMQ: What did she say?

EMQ: Jason?

EMQ: Jason?

EMQ: Answer me!

EMQ: Jason answer her! She's driving me mad – Nik.

EMQ: Ignore him Jason. Have you done it yet?

JasonMorgan: Emily! I'm shutting down the laptop now. Stop annoying Nik, I will phone you later. Leave us alone for the evening and I'll give you all the details when I speak to you. Wish me luck?

EMQ: Fine Jason, be like that! But I'm waiting for your call. And good luck. Not that you need it, she's going to say yes.

JasonMorgan signed off at 19:37.

"All done," he smiled, putting the lid down and walking back to the table.

"You've gone to a lot of effort," Courtney smiled, gesturing at the candles and

napkins.

"Well tonight is going to be…perfect. I want it to be perfect for you," he said putting a hand up to her cheek. Leaning down he captured her lips into a sensual kiss, which she gladly returned.

"Sonny! We should stay!" The couple pulled back at Carlys yells and looked to see an irritated Sonny and a Carly with wildly flailing arms, aimed directly at her husband.

"Guys?" Courtney glanced pointedly at them, using her free arm to indicate the door behind them.

"Heh, we were just saying how we think that we could serve you and Jason the food tonight, so you could spend all your time together, weren't we Sonny?" Carly used her heel to dig into Sonnys foot.

"Oww, oh yeah. Umm, time together. Sure," Sonny stuttered, giving Carly an angry look. She pulled out a pout, which he ignored.

"Carly, I said no to that upstairs. Jason and I will be just fine this evening so you two can leave us to it." Jason added a glare to Courtneys scolding.

"But we could…"

"No."

"How about…"

"No."

"Jason, I thought we could go over that thing that I…" Sonny stepped towards him, Carly following closely.

"No Sonny! No business. Will you two please just leave?" Jason walked to the door and opened it for them before he returned to the spot just behind Courtney, placing a protective hand in the small of her back.

"Why do you want to stay so bad anyway?" Carly and Sonny exchanged worried glances at Courtneys questions. Jason began to shake his head vigourously behind Courtneys back. Noticing that Carly and Sonny were looking behind her, Courtney turned her head. Jason immediately stopped his signals and bent down to give her a lingering kiss on the forehead.

"They don't want to stay. They want to leave. Off they go…" prompted Jason, nodding them towards the open door. Just as Sonny was about to leave he came face to face with Leticia, holding a baby monitor in one hand.

"Mrs Corinthos. Michael is asking for you, he won't stop and I thought I should come get you." Sonny grabbed Carlys arm and tried to pull her out the door.

"No Sonny," she said yanking her arm back. "He needs to learn. I can't run to him every time he wants me. We'll stay here and then he will understand." Sonny began talking back to her but Carly just spoke straight over the top of him, oblivious to what he was trying to say. They began bickering back and forth, Leticia stood watching them and Jason glared in their direction even though they couldn't see them. Courtney just stood wondering what the hell was going on.

Max appeared behind Leticia desperately trying to butt into the argument.

"Mr Corinthos…Mr Corinthos…Sir…" Sonny turned on him and began talking to him. Soon they were entering into a heated discussion in which Sonny reverted to Spanish, which Max didn't understand a word of. Carly was desperately shouting at Sonny trying to divert his attentions, Sonny was shouting at Max and Max looked bewildered at the whole scene in front of him.

Jason in a shirt and slacks, Courtney in a evening dress, surrounded by candles and a couple of yelling people in front of them. He knew full well what Jason was planning on doing tonight but it seemed that Carly and Sonny were ruining it for him.

"STOP!" Jason yelled at the group in front of him. He stepped forwards and glared at each person in front of him.

"All we wanted was a quiet night in tonight. No distractions and look at you all! Carly, Sonny leave! You know what's happening but you don't need to be here. I've had this discussion with you already and I'm sure Courtney has had it with you, Carly. Max, whatever it is can wait. I'm sure Carly filled you in on my plans so you had no need to come up here. You could wait until later. And Leticia, Michael is fine. You can go back over to the penthouse now. Carly will be over in a minute to see Michael and then you can take the rest of the night off. So please, all of you leave, and leave me alone so I can propose to Courtney in peace!" Just as he let the last words out of his mouth he realised what he had blurted out in his tirade. Standing very still he looked at the four in front of him, hoping for any kind of clue as to Courtneys reaction.

"Propose," she managed to choke out. Jason turned his head and looked at her.

"Courtney, that's not how I wanted that to come out. I had a whole speech prepared. This whole evening was going to be about us, it was all prepared. I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you. I know that with my life, and the job that I do, I cannot give you everything you are ever going to need. But trust me when I tell you I love you and that I will do anything to give you the life that you deserve. Courtney Matthews, will you marry me?" Jason bent onto one knee and grasped the velvet box from his pocket. Holding it open he revealed a sapphire set into a silver band with two smaller stones on either side. He took a deep breath and held it, mentally crossing his fingers.

"Yes," she whispered. Jason opened his eyes, not quite believing her answer.

"Yes," she repeated, louder this time. Looking up at her he saw her nodding, a few tears slipping from the corner of her eyes. Jason took her in his arms and swung her around. Putting her down again he slipped the ring out the box and onto her finger. Grinning madly she leant into him and kissed him passionately. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back into the air and there they stood, in the middle of the penthouse, watched by Carly, Sonny, Leticia and Max.

"You know the first time you said it was fine," Courtney giggled, resting her head against his forehead. Jason gave a superior grin and smiled at her. Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of a smoke alarm being set off and the smell of charred chicken.

"My chicken," Jason moaned as he realised just how long he had left it in the oven. Laughing, Courtney leaned back into his mouth. Silently Sonny led Carly out the door and closed it with one last peek at the couple in front of him.

"Perfect," Courtney whispered.

A/N.

Just a fluffy one shot I wrote for the Journey Online fanfic challenge. Thought I'd post it.


End file.
